


Telly Time

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, HP: EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: Harry tries to get in some quality telly time, Draco disapproves, and Ron is just focused on his food.





	Telly Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hd_pots_n_porn](http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #56 - _onion rings_ & for [hd_fluff](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #84 - _Olympics_ on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As soon as he cleared the Floo, Harry hustled into the kitchen, only stumbling a bit. He heard Ron clamber through a moment later and knew he would start to get the living room ready for their afternoon. Harry fished two Butterbeers out of the pantry and quickly cast cooling charms on them. Glancing at the clock, he swore under his breath and ran out to join his best mate. Ron already had the telly on and his feet up. Harry smiled and sat down, passing Ron his drink.

"How much have we missed?" he asked, turning his eyes to the screen where his favorite football club was already out on the pitch. He shrugged out of his robes and took a sip from his now cold bottle.

"Not too much, no one's scored yet," Ron said absently, shoveling the onion rings they had picked up into his mouth. Harry grabbed a handful for himself before it was too late. Ron usually didn't mind sharing food, but he wasn't going to offer it up either.

Harry sighed gratefully and sat back to enjoy the game. He didn't get to watch much telly these days, nor was he able to eat as much greasy (and delicious) food as he would like. The reason for this was, of course, his boyfriend, who loathed both things fairly equally.

Draco seemed to think that any time Harry spent watching the telly was really time he _should_ spend paying attention to Draco. Most recently, Harry had even missed most of the Olympic coverage because he did not want to anger his lover. He reasoned that he'd much rather continue having sex on a regular basis than watching muggle sport, although he did miss it.

But Draco was not due home for several hours yet, and Harry planned to get his fill of both his forbidden telly time and fried snacks. He kicked off his shoes, propped his feet up on the coffee table next to Ron and started munching happily on his onion rings. After a few minutes, their side scored, and Harry and Ron both screamed in appreciation along with the fans in the stadium.

They were just settling back down when –

“Harry James Potter!”

Harry and Ron both jumped at the voice, onion rings flying every which way. Harry turned his head warily to see Draco standing in the doorway, arms crossed and scowl firmly in place. _Shit._

One look at Draco’s face told Harry he was in trouble all right. He stood and rounded the couch slowly, never taking his eyes off his angry lover. “Draco, hi. I’m sorry about the mess. You startled us. I didn’t think you’d be home ‘til later.”

“Clearly,” Draco drawled. He eyed the onion rings now littering the couch and floor with obvious distaste. Ron was already busy scooping them back onto the table while avoiding eye contact.

Harry shifted uneasily. He didn’t know what to say to best get out of this situation safely. An angry Draco was a very dangerous thing. He opened his mouth helplessly as Draco turned his sneer over to the telly. After a moment, however, Draco’s expression melted into one of surprise and he walked closer to the screen.

“Who is that?” Draco asked in an awed voice, now staring at the telly quite avidly. Harry glanced over and saw his favorite player charging down the pitch. Quickly realizing what was happening, he mentally leaped for joy as he came to stand next to Draco.

“Like him, do you?” he murmured in Draco's ear. He got his answer a moment later when Draco blushed faintly pink. “It’s okay, he’s my favorite too. I _did_ try to tell you the telly isn't a bad thing, love.”

Draco turned to look at him with the haughty expression he wore whenever he thought Harry was being especially thick. “Well if you had told me there were fit blokes running around, I would never have objected in the first place, Potter.”

Harry chuckled happily as he ushered Draco over to the thankfully crumb-free couch. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized sooner that this would be the way to bring Draco around to the idea of the telly. He shook his head as they settled down to watch the rest of the game, Ron having ignored them completely as he continued watching and eating. Harry sighed as he put his arm around Draco and leaned in for a kiss.

“Don’t even think about it, onion breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
